Fast Forward
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Sequel to 'Rewind' by Jenniferplague. Fai keeps seeing the same waiter in each world, but knows it can never be. Kurogane tags along knowing the same thing. Can Fai realize whats in front of him before its too late? KuroFai, others


**Title: **Fast Forward

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings: **KuroFai, others

**Notes:** This is a based off JenniferPlague's fic _'Rewind' _which is far better than this.

**Warning:** I don't own Tsubasa or its' characters.

It was happening again. Fai would wander to the nearest cafe in whatever world they happened to land in and Kurogane would go with him in case the blonde got into trouble. Fai looked at their waiter with half-lidded eyes, a pleasured smirk playing across his lips, his delicate chin propped on a thin wrist. The waiter took there orders like he did in every world they had seen him in. He left soon enough, and Fai's eyes grew darker, sadder.

Kurogane turned to look away; he didn't know what possessed him to go with the blonde. He kept telling himself it was because he didn't want the idiot to get into trouble, but whenever he stopped to linger on it, a feeling he didn't want to have anymore would swell and churn inside his stomach.

He looked back at the man he had come to trust. His brow furrowed as he wondered why Fai did this to himself. It must be terrible to chase after someone you know you could never have. That feeling was beginning to make itself known again.

The dark haired waiter returned, with another waiter behind him holding a tray with their drinks.

Fai gushed over the tall teen. A dark eyebrow arched in question and the man, along with his friend, left, the shorter, glasses-wearing teen giggling behind a small hand. Kurogane sighed and started to eat, knowing if he glanced up at Fai he would see the mage's gaze focused on the retreating form of the youth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was closing time and Fai had decided he would ask the young waiter out on a date. He was tired of always seeing the same face and never being able to do or say anything to him. He and Kurogane were in a nearby alley peeking around the corner to await the waiter's arrival. Kurogane would stay behind as the blonde made his move, anger building up inside him for reasons he dared not think of.

The chime of the doors bell alerted the two of the teens leaving, but what they saw froze Fai in place. The dark haired teen was accompanied by the shorter waiter fron earlier. But what surprised them was when Fai's crush was looking the cafe's door he was hugged from behind by the other boy.

_'So, what would you like to do tonight?'_ Asked a now smiling teen.

_'Well it is our anniversary, and we got the rest of the night off, so we could celebrate.'_ The smaller figure nuzzled the others back, giggling. The two walked down the street away from Fai and Kurogane's hiding place, the taller teens arm wrapped around the smallers' waist.

Kurogane knew what would happen now. He looked at the back of Fai's head, and he knew that if the blonde wasn't crying now he would once they got home. The ninja realized that he cared much more for the mage than he should have, and with Fai's crush on the teen they always seemed to meet, he had tried to push those emotions away, knowing they would never be returned.

He decided to take the blonde to the local tavern. Maybe the blonde would feel better after a few drinks, and at least he could be there for moral support, though he wished he could be there for more.

They had left the place some hours and a couple of glasses later, both holding the alcohol well and unaffected much by the few drinks they had had. They walked silently down the dim streets.

Fai was still reeling from what he had seen. It seemed he would never find happiness, never find someone to take him away from all of this. He clenched his fists', not wanting to see the ninja's face, knowing it would only show gruff indifference laced with pity. Blue eyes shut tight, willing away the tears, wishing it didn't hurt so much.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around his small form as Fai gasped in surprise, eyes brimming with unshed tears opened wide as he realized what was happening. Fai would have struggled, but he was too drained to fight of the ninja's odd behavior.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, but both knew it spoke volumes.

"I thought I could've finally found happiness, am I not meant to have someone precious?"

"Everyone has someone who completes them, a person who would do anything for them, and would give anything for them. Look at the kids."

"Kuro-rin is being silly, I'm not like them, I'll never be able to find someone like that. Even you have your princess."

"I don't care for her like that, she's too...eccentric for my tastes, I would personally like to find someone as well, but I know that it could never happen with someone we meet during our journey."

"Pouring salt into a wound?"

"No, you just...you just don't know how angry you made me, fawning over that guy in every world. Especially when I looked at you and saw how sad you were, because both of us know that it could never be." Fai had raised his hands to Kurogane's arms, his nails digging in at the ninja's words.

"I know that I disgust you, that you hate me, and I'm sorry that I'm so weak."

"Do you really want to know what the fuck I think of you!?" Fai hadn't expected the outburst and his iron grip softened. He was roughly turned around to face Kurogane's crimson stare. Kurogane pressed lips against the blonde's; a light and quick kiss.

"I realized long ago that I liked you, and when you started flirting with that waiter I couldn't stand it. How do you think I felt seeing you practically throw yourself at him time and time again to only see you fail miserably, and then see how heart broken you were."

Fai was shocked for the third time that night. Kuorgane cared for him, never in a million years would he have guessed it. The mans words played again and again in his head. Kurogane had really felt like that everytime? And he hadn't even realized it, he had been too concerned anout a love that could never be so much so that he had failed to see the love that had begun to sprout and flourish right under his nose.

Fai really did feel like crying this time, there was no way to apologize to the other for it, for crushing the others hopes without knowing it. He felt so useless at that moment, so helpless. He looked up to see the ninja examing his face for any sign, and when he didn't see it he released the frail shoulders and began to walk away.

Could he truly find what he wanted in the tempermental man? The kiss proved that the other was willing, but was he? Was this destined to end in failure just like his crush had? Fai was determined, and for once in his life knew he wouldn't run away from this.

With a scowl on his face Fai ran after Kurogane, grabbing his shoulder, effectively stopping the taller male.

"What?"

"Do you mean it, do you really care that much for me?"

"Do you even know how hard it is for me to even admit something like that to myself lte alone to the person I care about!" His eyes blazed in fury, a small bluch of embarassment tinting his tan cheeks.

"I do, and I know that it hurts when they don't feel the same." Fai's eyes were downcast, his hand clenching tighter onto Kurogane's shirt.

"I don't want your pity."

"Then I'll give you something else." Kurogane couldn't ponder the blondes words as he was pulled downward into a kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"What about your crush?"

"I realized almost too late that you are more imrotant to me than any crush I could ever have." To prove his point and to hide his flushed face, Fai kissed Kurogane again. The taller taing over the kiss.

"Then we'll need to make up for lost time."

"On one condition." Kurogane arched an eyebrow. Fai continued.

"Promise me that this will last, that you'll always be there. I don't think I could handle anymore heart break."

"I promise to stay for as long as you want me."

They walked home together. Kurogane's arm wrapped around the others shoulders while a blonde head was reasting on him. Fai's heart mended only slightly, but with time Kurogane would piece it back together and the waiter would only be a distant memory.


End file.
